Shockwave (RID)
Shockwave (ショックウェーブ, Shokkuwēbu) is a Decepticon lead scientist and tends to be "logical" with his reasons, choices, or with his own experiments. Shockwave had created ancient incredible Cybertronian technology that was found to be very useful against the Autobots. He is a skilled fighter, which he used in self-defense against anyone who dare to attack and kill him. Shockwave is responsible for many scientific endeavors, such as Space Bridges, the resurrection of the Predacons, construction of the Omega Lock 2.0, and, with Ratchet, the completion of the Synthetic Energon formula. Shockwave was devoted to science and didn't get along well with Starscream. "Your reasoning is hardly logical, but indulge yourself." :—Shockwave. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: David Sobolov (English), Kenta Miyake (Japanese), Ja-hyeong Gu (Korean), Uli Krohm (German), Jussi Wahlgren (Finnish), Jorge Badillo (Latin American Spanish) The cunning and brutal Decepticon scientist Shockwave plans to clone an unstoppable Predacon army! This Decepticon scientist's brainpower is outmatched only by his incredible firepower. Shockwave uses genetic manipulation to turn Bombshock into an unstoppable monster! Shockwave's vehicle mode is a tank based form. Shockwave has one right hand and one left arm cannon that never transforms into a hand. Shockwave currently has one large optic sensor and he has an ammunition belt attached from his back to his cannon. He is one spooky Decepticon due to his single eye that doesn't seem to reveal his emotions. He transforms into a Cybertronian Tank and has no Earth-based vehicle mode. Attributes: Gallery Personality Shockwave's overall personality would be considered as cold and calculating, with logic as its fundamental basis. It is very difficult to gauge his emotions from looking into his single cold red eye, which comprises his face and head. Though he can be susceptible to moments of emotion, such as anger toward Starscream abandoning him to his fate or to the mercy of the Autobots, logic still dictates his actions overall. His loyalty toward Megatron was without question, despite the fact that he even challenged the logic of his leader's desire to cyberform Earth. With the death of Megatron, Shockwave showed no outward emotion and even stopped Starscream from recklessly avenging his master's demise. His future actions and where his train of logical thought will lead him has yet to be revealed. However according the Covenant of Primus he has a paternal side that he shows to his creations, thinking of them as his children. Another interesting fact is that the covenant claims that Shockwave's devotion to logic is not out of rationality, but more of a fetish. He was claimed to be more of a cultist in a cult rather than a truly logical individual. Relationships Friends and Allies *Decepticons **Megatron **Soundwave **Dreadwing **Knock Out **Breakdown Family *''Generation One'' Shockwave *''Super Deformed'' Shockwave *''Robot Heroes'' Shockwave *''2007'' Shockwave *''Unicron Trilogy'' Shockwave *''Animated'' Shockwave *''Aligned'' Shockwave Neutral Rivals Enemies *Autobots *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Arcee *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy *Unicron Weapons and Abilities Weapons and Abilities Shockwave is an accomplished scientist whose research and development projects have yielded powerful weapons and technology to the Decepticon cause, and indirectly to the Autobots and Cybertron itself. These include Project Predacon, the completion of the Synthetic Energon Formula, the Cortical Psychic Patch, the creation of cybermatter, and the restoration of the Omega Lock. Though his main position is as Megatron's First Lieutenant in Scientific Endeavors, Shockwave is quite capable of holding his own in battle. His entire left arm is comprised of his signature weapon, a powerful energy cannon known as the Hyperflux Cannon, and his vehicle mode is that of a Cybertronian tank. He has been shown to hold off Bulkhead and Wheeljack, as well as go toe-to-toe with Ultra Magnus. Ultra Magnus proved to be a challenge to Shockwave when it comes to hand to hand combat. Gallery Weaknesses If Shockwave has any weaknesses, it is his adherence to logic. Present him with an argument that is sufficiently logical, and Shockwave will agree to it, despite any emotional misgivings that he may have. This is how Starscream was able to avoid Shockwave's wrath twice. When faced with a situation or an opponent that upsets his calculations, Shockwave is put at a severe disadvantage. Damaging his one optic sensor can blind him completely. Having only one hand also makes it difficult for him to engage in close-combat. Despite the fact that Ultra Magnus only had one good hand and a clawlike appendage, he managed to beat Shockwave to his knees and the scientist would have surrendered if not for the Predacon. History During the Great War, Shockwave cloned a small army of Predacons from the CNA he discovered and had them micro-chipped so he could track them at all times. On Megatron's orders, he dispatched them to Earth to destroy the Autobots stationed there and secure any energon they could find. While most of the population left Cybertron during the Great Exodus, Shockwave stayed behind. He spent his time building and scavenging technology, and managed to reverse-engineering space bridge technology. His efforts had come to fruition when Starscream, while delivering Energon to power the bridge, brought him an encrypted Autobot transmission along with two prisoners, Arcee and Cliffjumper. By using his own invention, the cortical psychic patch, on Arcee, Shockwave gained the codes to decrypt the transmission, revealing it to be a message from Optimus Prime calling the Autobots to Earth. He later found the two Autobots sabotaging the space bridge, and was buried in rubble during the ensuing fight. After he dug himself out, he followed them into the space bridge and was only stopped when Arcee hit his optical sensor. Shockwave was still inside the space bridge when it exploded, but Cliffjumper hoped he survived, as he wanted a rematch. Shockwave found himself in a different on Earth, blinded. He salvaged enough parts from the Harbinger he needed to: make is own laboratory, repaired his injuries, and continued his experiments on Earth, using recovered CNA to clone a Predacon he assume-ably had with him somehow. Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia Category:Robots in Disguise Transformers Category:Robots in Disguise Males Category:Robots in Disguise Villains Category:Robots in Disguise Decepticons Category:Robots in Disguise Male Decepticons Category:Robots in Disguise Decepticon Scientists Category:Robots in Disguise Decepticon Gladiators Category:Robots in Disguise Decepticon Amputees Category:Alternate Versions of Shockwave